Existing aircraft engines typically include a fan, positioned forward of a turbine core, with the turbine core driving the fan rotation by expanding gasses compressed within a compressor section across a turbine section. Rotation of the fan drives air along a bypass flowpath and generates thrust allowing the aircraft to operate.
In a typical example, gas turbine engines of this type are mounted to, or in, a wing of the aircraft, with each wing having complimentary engines. In alternative examples, the engines can be mounted to a tail, or a tail region, of the aircraft.